


Glitter and Gold

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Magic, F/F, Girl Penis, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Polyamory, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Shapeshifting, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:The curse was never cast,instead Maleficent and Regina work together to turn Snow White's precious baby daughter's heart dark once the dragon's child is stolen.Shocking enough,eighteen years later they both wind up with her in their bed.POLYAMORY,G!P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Prologue

The Evil Queen,Regina's threat to cast the dreaded Dark Curse spread far and wide.Magical creatures from all nooks and crannies of the Enchanted Forest heard of it,all coming out and working together to find a way to stop it from happening.Only,the thing was she was never actually going to cast the curse.

See,she enjoyed the fear.Why cast a curse where they wouldn't even know who they really were or what they lost to punish them,when she could just watch them run about scared out of their minds now?And the more desperate they become,the more willing they would be to sacrifice what she really wants in an effort to save their pathetic selves.In fact,she didn't even really have the curse herself anymore.

A while back,Regina traded the Dark Curse for her old friend,Maleficent's Sleeping Curse.The dragon had seen what a toll her need for revenge was taking on her and the desperation setting in,so she sat the Queen down and had a heart-to-heart with her that ended with the swapping and agreement that the curse was never to be cast.Rumpelstiltskin would go on thinking Regina had it in her possession with intentions to use it,Maleficent would keep it safe and hidden away where no one would be able to get to it.

The threat to her kingdom and the rest of the land,Snow White and her Charming set out to find whatever they could to stop it.Finally,they came upon a tree that would allow those purest at heart to seek an answer.Only,they couldn't get it to work.It turns out,the Queen of the White Kingdom was with child.Oddly enough,it was Maleficent that discovered this.This was all apart of her and Regina's ruse to fool them all,she went with Cruella and Ursula to the tree and it all came out then and there:The answer to the Evil Queen's prayers,her revenge.

To Hell with Snow White,Regina was going to get her where it hurt.Her family or more specifically,her child.Of course,her dear ex-step-daughter saw this coming and sought out a unicorn to see a glimpse of her precious baby's future.

On the bright side,both glimpses of the future showed their child lived and grew at least into their teen years.Charming saw their child being sweet and loving,good.Snow,however,was horrified to discover her daughter had an equal chance of becoming dark/evil.

That leads us to where we are today,actually.On this day,Maleficent was wronged in a way that could never be forgiven and for that,everyone would suffer.

Snow stole the dragon's child,she poured all of her own baby's darkness into that innocent egg,determined to make sure her daughter's fate was to be good in every way without even the smallest trace of darkness.All that lead up to this,Regina's stupid need for revenge on the woman for her teenage romance.The curse nonsense was all Rumpelstiltskin's fault,he was the one that sent Maleficent to get it in the first place and made sure it landed in Regina's hands.And now,the dragon was setting out for her own vengeance.

Starting with Snow White's child,she would turn that girl's heart as black as her own and Regina's combined.After that,everything else would fall into place.

Only,in all her planning the dragon could honestly say she never thought eighteen years later she would wake up with both the Queen and Princess in her bed,laying on each of her sides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:The curse was never cast,instead Maleficent and Regina work together to turn Snow White's precious baby daughter's heart dark once the dragon's child is stolen.Shocking enough,eighteen years later they both wind up with her in their bed.POLYAMORY,G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

"Emma,where are you going?"

Lilith,her best friend asked as she saw the younger blonde packing a sack full of clothes and food with some other necessities she would need on the go.

"I don't know,but anywhere's better than here,Lily."

"Em,you're a princess,you live in a castle with your parents giving you anything and everything under the sun.What could have possibly pushed you to want to run away and leave it all behind?"

Had anyone else made that comment,the blonde teen would have given them a nice chewing out.But Lilith was special,they grew up together.She was the only person Emma trusted,well,the only one in the castle anyways.

"Lily,material things aren't important to me,see.Riches are nice and all,especially to people that don't have them.But no amount of silk sheets or frilly dresses is going to change the fact I live with the fucking Devil!"

She grumbled,Lily stared in shock.Emma realized her mistake a minute too late,but it was all out now.For the last couple of years,the blonde had kept a nice little act of being the goody-goody Princess,mommy and daddy's precious little girl up while she plotted with the dragon and Evil Queen to get back at Snow White.

Emma found out everything,from Daniel to the incident with Maleficent's child when she turned ten years old from Red's grandmother and had sook out the Mistress of All Evil herself two years later.For the last six years,she had been sneaking away to her and Regina's castles to discuss all kinds of ways to do the two women and the child-who she later learned was her own Lily justice.

"Emma,where is this coming from?I thought you were Mummy and Daddy's little angel,"

Lilith asked,gagging at the end of it.The older brunette was much bitter in attitude,well,according to the rest of the world.Probably had a lot to do with the whole carrying darkness enough for two thing she had going on,Emma figured.

~⚘~

"Lily,didn't you ever wonder how it is possible for any two people to be that good?Even an innocent child makes some mistakes,right?"

"Yes..."

"Well,eight years ago,I wondered the same thing.It just didn't make sense,so I went to Red's grandmother."

"The old werewolf hag?Isn't she all angry and mourning her granddaughter still?Nobody listens to that woman,what could she have possibly told you to get you so upset?"

Lilith snorted,very few had any care to talk to Widow Lucas anymore these days.Red died when she ran off to join her mother's pack,killed by the Evil Queen's soldiers when Snow White led them to the werewolves hide out and Euginia never got over it.The elder wolf woman lost any love or respect she may have had for the White Queen,blaming her for both the death of her daughter and granddaughter.And that was exactly why Emma went to her,the woman wouldn't have lied about anything.

"My parents,they're the reason you never met your's.All those dark urges you have,because of them.That scar,their fault.The reason you're stuck cleaning up horse shit all day and sleeping in a barn full of sweaty men and women instead of living with a loving mother,wait for it...wait for it...they're fault!"

That got the brunette's attention,Lilith growled and clenched her fists.

"What.Did.They.Do?"

Emma had only heard that tone from one other person,Maleficent and it was only on occassions the woman was beyond pissed.The blonde smirked slightly,finishing packing and sitting on the freshly made bed to dive into the tale.

"Well,I got the long version,I'm going to give you the short and sweet version.Snow couldn't keep her fat mouth shut,Queenie Gina lost her first love yada yada and went after her heart,bullshit threat to cast the Dark Curse,Mommy Dearest and good ole Daddy got the bright idea to kidnap an egg from it's dragon mother and poured all their baby's darkness into that poor baby,then brought it back home and raised her alongside their daughter.The end,"

All the pieces were being put together,Lilith's nostrils flared and her eyes flashed bright green.Emma watched excitedly,grinning wickedly.The time had finally come,her old friend was going to shift into her dragon form for the first time.Holy shit,Maleficent would want to see this.

She bit her lip in thought,the cat was out of the bag now.Who cares if she brought the dragon there?She was leaving and making her allegiance in the upcoming war between the kingdoms clear that night anyways,so she summoned Maleficent by pressing a finger to the mark on her hip.

Not even a whole twenty minutes later,the blonde dragon appeared in a cloud of purple smoke and looked around for the emergency that caused her swan to call for her.That was what the mark was for,in case Emma was in trouble and needed her.

"What's wrong,my swan?"

Maleficent asked concernedly,fully prepared to kill whoever was harming her girl.Emma shook her head,standing and walking over to her in the middle of the room.

"Nothing's wrong,I just thought you might want to see your daughter transform for the first time."

Maleficent's eyes lit up,she had never met Lilith officially.Like with Emma,she watched her grow from afar.But she never got close or spoke to her,the younger blonde squeezed her hand and watched as Lilith began to shapeshift.

Lilith was so tall in her scaled form,she busted through the ceiling of the room with her head and the window with her tail.She looked like Maleficent,Emma stared in awe.

"Should I be jealous my daughter's catching my swan's eye now?"

Maleficent asked,only half-teasing and raising a brow.Emma rolled her eyes,shaking her head.

"Of course not,I've only got eyes for one dragon and one queen.And even if that weren't the case,you're daughter is borderline obsessed with men.She's team penis and hairy chest all the way,my dragon."

"Good,now let's get home already.I'm sure Lilith will follow behind soon enough,"

"Yeah,after she finishes damaging the castle and generally causing as much chaos as possible."

Emma snorted,wrapping her arms around Maleficent's waist.At this,the older woman did look a bit concerned.

"She won't kill your parents,will she?"

Maleficent worried all those years spent planning the perfect revenge on the Charmings would be ruined,Emma shook her head.

"No,she wants them to suffer as much as we do and that was long before I ever told her what they did to you two.And besides,Snow and David are off visiting another kingdom right now.She's just going to destroy this kingdom,though some villagers may be callateral damage."

"Good,death is too easy for those two.And aw,that's my girl.I've never been so proud,anyways.Regina is waiting...I may or may not have left her lying naked,tied to the bed."

Emma smirked,leaning up and kissing Maleficent deeply.

"Mm,we'd best get back.Wouldn't want to leave her majesty waiting too long,we both know how she gets."

"Indeed."

And with that,the two dissappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo,finally updated.I know,it took a while and I'm sorry for that.Just between my other fics and stuff going on in life,haven't really gotten around to writing out a good chapter for this.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of writing the next chapter of "The Dragon's Swan",I got the idea for this fic.Maybe comment your thoughts?


End file.
